


A Brave Face Isn't Enough Sometimes

by azathothweirdo



Series: Of Crows and Royalty [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, gender flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathothweirdo/pseuds/azathothweirdo
Summary: Putting on a brave face is usually enough to deal with most of Ren’s problems in life. Unfortunately, after falling into a strange mirror and waking up in another world it’s going to take more than a stern resolve to get through what’s about to come her way.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Of Crows and Royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Brave Face Isn't Enough Sometimes

Well…. this isn’t the worst day of her life.

Shifting in her spot, Amamiya Ren tries to make herself comfortable... and fails. Her joints ache, and she shivers at the icy breeze that drifts over her thighs. The occasional bump on the road jostles her entire body, adding to the discomfort but still... somehow being blindfolded and tied up is better than her arrest while in high school.

Sighing, Ren shifts her arms trying to lift the ache in her shoulders but finds it helps with nothing. Having your arms tied behind your back does that after all. It reminds her of when they shoved her into the cop car with handcuffs on, only this time the binds are tighter and made of rope. The blindfold isn’t helping much, adding more tension to the whole thing than she likes.

Despite this, she somehow keeps her wit about her and keeps the panic down. Sure she does not know where she’s at, what’s happening, or anything else, but why panic? Panic always makes things worse.

A simple fact Ren learned a long time ago.

‘ _Still, would prefer to see what’s going on.’_ She thinks as whatever she’s in hits a hard bump in the road. Her body jostles up into the air, making her heart jump into her throat. Gravity kicks back in and hit her shoulder hits the ground hard, earning a groan from her. That bump almost knocked the wind from her…

The pain distracts her, throbbing through her shoulder, and cuts the seeping anxiety down by half. Focus on something else, she tells herself, gritting her teeth. Maybe there’s some clue on how the hell she got here.

_‘Mishima asked me to help out at Shujin academy.’_ Ren thinks, remembering that conversation.

“Hey, I know this sounds weird but, do you think you could lend me a hand at our old high school?”

The request was odd.

Both had graduated a year before, and Ren was well into working at her dead end waitress job to make ends meet. She tried the whole university scene, but quickly gave up after being rejected five times because of her record. Ren knows for a fact she passed most if not all the entrance exams after studying her butt off for each one... but she understood. No one would want a criminal on campus, especially with her crime being a minor assault.

It still stings even now. Maybe she wouldn’t be in this mess if one of the damn places had accepted her. Hell, all she wanted to do was study law and help someone like herself…

Tears sting at her eyes as Ren blinks behind the blindfold. She shakes her head, willing herself to move on. No use in crying over a situation she can’t control in the end. She made her bed that night she stepped in to help that lady; she accepted that long ago, and no amount of crying can fix it.

So…. Mishima Yuuki.

Mishima had been the only person in Shujin to talk to her when she transferred there in their second year. Actual conversations that lasted longer than five seconds, with his record being a half an hour. Sure he’s skittish around her, Ren can tell he was and still is a good person deep down. Enough to the point they kept in contact years later. It wasn’t much, just a text here, a phone call there, but Ren appreciates it. It’s nice to have one person enjoy talking to you and not because they have too.

“Uh... what job would I be helping with?”

“Nothing too big! I was just asked by a junior of ours if we could help set up some stalls for the cultural festival. Apparently a few of the other students got food poisoning and so they’re hurting right now.”

Cultural festival, huh...it is that time of the year now that Ren thinks about it. All it took was a quick glance at her calendar to see she was off that day and easily agreed. Might as well, given she had nothing else going on.

“Fantastic! Oh! And you should wear your old uniform.”

“Why?”

“Well, I figured it’d look weird if we just showed up in our normal clothes since it’s a during school hours. I’ll be wearing mine, and besides, don’t you think it would be fun to relive high school a little?”

_‘Maybe for you, Mishima... but it was harder for me.’_ Ren sighs, remembering the stares from the other students all too well.

The whispering between students about her reason for being there really got to her some days. It had been more annoying in the long run, but it made for a tough time. Mishima was her only friend then, but even he didn’t eat lunch with her. Ren didn’t want him to get tainted by her record…. so she kept her distance. It was for the best he stayed that far away, that’s what she told herself every night.

High school had been so lonely…. life was _still_ lonely.

She hasn’t talked to her parents in three years now that she thinks on it, and she had no friends at work outside of the occasional friendly alley cat. No one to care if she goes missing…

How depressing.

So she agreed to his weird suggestion, digging out her uniform with ease. It surprised Ren at first it still fit with only the blazer’s chest area being tighter. Everything else was near perfect, including the skirt and boots despite the years. It had been so weird waking up that morning and looking into her full-length mirror. She even braided her messy mop of hair back for old times’ sake, topping off the nostalgic uniform.

Ren wasn’t the least bit surprised when they slipped in with ease. No one really pays attentions to students there as long as they aren’t trying to get attention. Shujin was and still is apparently one of the quieter schools in the area, doing its best to avoid scandal. She remembers the principal leveling a solid stare at her, warning her if she acted up once they would expel her, no questions asked. She was a charity case after all, an attempt to make them look better.

And it worked. Shujin got its little golden star for taking in the troubled student and turning them out to the world without an incident. Really turns her stomach the more she thinks about it….

While it was weird, there was a pleasant relief to hear no whispering from the students as she wandered the halls with Mishima. His younger friend had put them to work right away when they met up. Ren was the lucky one to get digging out props for the haunted house. The drama’s prop room had been dusty as it had been three years ago, only this time, it was even more cluttered?

_‘Whatever.’_ She had huffed to herself as she shifted around, lifting sheets to peer under to see what they hid. _‘I just need to get a few things and I’ll be out.’_

Or at least that had been the plan. Considering recent events, it’s fairly clear it was and still isn’t that simple. All she remembers really is making her way towards the back of the room and pausing when she noticed an old mirror.

It reminded her of those things you see in old horror movies, large and ornate with a thick layer of dust coating every inch. It called to her, with its old design standing out among the props. Ren had leaned forward, peering in for a closer look at the ancient thing. Pulling up her sleeve, she wiped the dust from the mirror’s surface. In the dim flickering light, she stared at herself, narrowing her eyes as she stepped closer in to get a better look. Even with her sad dusting job, the surface had been filthy, making her wonder how long this thing had been at the school.

Why was it even there in the first place? It looked more like it belonged in an old antique store than at Shujin Academy.

Her reflection blinked at her, before a wide smile cracked across its lips. Ren’s stomach dropped, freezing in her spot as she stared back at her grinning twin. Before she can step back, the reflection’s hand shoots out from the glass, and takes hold of her shoulders in a tight grip.

Her heart skips a beat as she remembers the pull of the creature, pressing her against the mirror’s surface with terrifying strength. Instead of solid glass, Ren fell forward, spilling into a deep dark pit as she gasped for air. It was ice cold, stinging her lungs as she struggled to breathe. She plunged deeper into nothing with only the sound of her beating heart coming to her ears.

From there…. that’s when everything is foggy. She must have landed obviously, Ren wouldn’t be laying on whatever moving object she’s on if she hadn’t survived. The thought that maybe she’s dead crosses her mind, but she quickly shakes that off. She highly doubts the afterlife is this weird and bumpy.

Still, something odd must have happened between her fall, blacking out, and waking up here. Fear had gripped her when she first opened her eyes to the blindfold. Her heart had done a flip inside her chest, while a sneaking panic that she was _still_ falling slipped in. It wasn’t until a few bumps and the sound of men grumbling around her she decided that nope; she wasn’t falling anymore.

_‘So... where am I?’_

That thought plagues her the most in her current situation. There’s a damp smell around her, like it had stopped raining only a few moments ago and the scent of wet soil and plants mix. She’s dry, thankfully, but the chill in the air makes her think it’s at least autumn where she’s at. That scent of wet dead leaves fills the air, hanging over the rain and soil. There are other smells that reach her nose, but they mix and mingle, making it harder to pinpoint exactly.

For feeling, well, she knows she’s tied up with rope and what she’s laying on is wood. The cool rough texture against her cheek rubs each time there’s a bump, signaling that she’s moving. There’s a shuffling noise around her too, mixing with a louder clacking noise. Every so often she can still hear mumbles of men behind her, so she’s at least not alone. Their deep voices hang in the air as they speak to one another, keeping it low enough that she can’t make anything out.

_‘And that’s all I have.’_

For what feels like the millionth time that day, Ren sighs. That itching tickle of panic shifts inside her chest, pressing forward as that heavy sigh lingers over her. And she presses back, biting her lip to bring her nerves back down. No matter what is happening, she refuses to panic.

Keeping calm is really all she has at that point.

* * *

Her ride comes to a rough stop. Ren squeaks as her body rolls forward, hitting a few objects before she slides back to her side. There’s a stillness as she lays there, her body tensing up as she listens. There are more voices now, muffled and joined by other sounds outside. She strains her ears, trying to pick up any word she might recognize, wanting a simple clue to her current whereabouts.

Laughing reaches her ears as someone slaps the side of whatever she’s in. She jumps, sucking in a breath with a harsh hiss as her heart jolts up to her throat for a split second. More voices reach her ears, mixing and making it hard to pick up on any other sound. That is, until they move. She hears a curtain as it’s pulled back, making her body tense.

There’s nothing for a painful minute, making an uncomfortable silence push down on top of her. A prickling itch on the back of her neck nags at her, telling her to keep still and say nothing.

Someone is watching her.

A sharp whistle cuts through the air, making heart jump inside her chest. She isn’t sure how she stops herself from jolting, instead she grips her hands behind her back into tight fists. Somehow she keeps her breathing down to a slow pace. She doesn’t want to let her observers know she’s scared.

“Would you look at that….you idiots really _found_ something out there, huh?”

The voice that cuts through the air is deep, tinted with a tone that is seeping in authority. Whoever this is, he’s a leader Ren figures. A part of her isn’t fond of his tone, that creeping sensation of someone looking at her like some object sends an awful chill down her spine. It’s nothing new for her, she’s been at her waitress job for a while now... every so often she’s had those customers who stare at her body and gawk at her chest. Making their conversations linger on longer than what is polite to keep her there longer.

Being blindfolded only makes this sensation worse, while her stomach flip-flops. She knew from the get go she was in a dangerous situation, but now it’s worse.

“Where do you want us to take her, sir?”

There’s a pause. “Take her to my room. And do _not_ let our dear leader know what you’ve found.”

“But Kamoshida-san, that’s--”

“Do you really think he’d care about this type of thing? Just do as you’re told alright? What he doesn’t now won’t hurt him.”

“ _What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”_

“ _What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”_

“ **What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”**

Those words hang over Ren, as a panic surges through her body. Squeezing her eyes shut Ren, pushes it down, biting her lip. The pain grounds her, brings her back and keeps the fear at bay for a little longer.

_‘Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic.’_

She chants those two words over and over in her head, keeping her body still as every nerve in her body screams against this. It would be so easy to let this control go, let the fear wash over her and forget everything else. Ren holds back, knowing all too well the moment she does things will be over. That’s what her instincts tell her, and they’ve never been wrong before.

Keep calm, stay quiet, and observe.

Three simple things she’s done entire life, and it’s kept her somewhat safe. The only time she’s ever pushed past these rules, she ended up with a criminal record. She can’t afford another mistake, especially here. Ren can feel it in the pit of her stomach, one wrong move and she’s—

Ren gasps when she feels rough hands grab her legs. They drag her towards their owner, and lift her up with ease, settling her down over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. There’s laughing around her as whoever has her walks away, his hand on her ass while men’s voices mix around them. A sharp cool wind blows against her skin, making her shiver as she tries to ignore the groping hand on her body.

_‘I hope it’s at least warm where ever we’re going.’_

* * *

They drop Ren to the floor, causing her to land on her side and rip a painful grunt from her lips. She grits her teeth as her hip aches, a hot thumping pain spreads through her body. The sound of heavy boots and their owners echo around her as several men enter the room. There’s laughing again, and sound of a fire being stoked reaches her ears, as does the smell of burning wood tickles her nose.

The scent of earth and smoke surround her as two pairs of hands grab her shoulders and lift her up. They force her to sit on her knees, keeping a firm grip on her arms to stop her from struggling. Not that she’d be able to fight against their hold with how much larger they are.

Someone moves to stand in front of her, she can feel their body heat drift off and smell their cologne. And it isn’t the good kind either. The scent is thick, nearly chocking with how it blankets her entire being. Ren would rather smell the crackling fire than this overpowering stench that stings the back of her throat.

The men speaking and laughing grows louder until a stiff hush hisses from the figure in front of her. All is still for a moment before the cologne figure shifts and takes hold of her blindfold, ripping it off.

Ren squints at the dim light that fills her eyes. Blinking and trying to focus, Ren stares into the face of an older man, only an inch away from her face. His dark eyes stare into her own gray, while he takes hold of her face with one hand as he leans in closer. Ren holds back the urge to move away, returning his curious expression with a blank, neutral one.

“Look at this beauty.” He squeezes her cheeks as he makes her turn her head right, then left. “You really did find a hell of a treasure out there, huh?”

His hot breath smells, making Ren wrinkle her nose in disgust as he leans closer. He’s all she can see now, making her wish the blindfold was back.

“You really think so, Kamoshida-san?” Asks a voice from behind.

Kamoshida, the man squeezing her cheeks, moves back as he looks over his shoulder. “oh hell yeah. Damn, you don’t see many pretty girls like this out there in the woods. I wonder where you’ve been hiding…”

Kamoshida lets her face goes as he stands up, letting her get a better look at him. His clothing reminds her of something from a historical Victorian movie. The man’s pants are straight black, with thin gray vertical stripes, while his white shirt’s sleeves are rolled up above his elbows. His vest is a navy blue, while his tie is a dark red knotted in a way she’s only seen in history books. An odd chill runs down her spine as he places a hand on his hips, chin in hand.

“Her clothes are pretty odd, I’ve never seen a skirt that short before.” He comments, eyeing her legs.

“It kind of remands me of some boarding school uniforms I’ve seen.” Another man pipes up from behind him. “Maybe she’s from one of those?”

“Maybe. But there’s none nowhere near this forest.” Kamoshida crouches back down, tapping Shujin’s academy’s emblem on her chest. “I’ve never seen this crest before either.”

“Must be out of the country then.”

“Far from home, eh?”

The grin Kamoshida flashes her makes Ren’s skin crawl. She keeps her face neutral, staring him down with no hesitation. It’s clear he’s the type of guy who thrives off of other’s reactions to his words. He wants to see her reaction, to see her freak out.

She refuses to give him the pleasure.

When he gets nothing, he shrugs it off and continues to examine her. He pulls at her braid first, bringing it to his nose to sniff before dropping it. His hands land on her small shoulders, squeezing them hard enough to draw a dull pain. His touch drifts her arms as his stare never leaves Ren’s for a moment, as if daring her to look away. She bites the inside of her cheek when his enormous hands land on her chest, and he squeezes her breasts. He’s not gentle with his actions and lingers before he lets go, leaving her with a sick sense of embarrassment settling in her stomach.

Even after all that, she keeps her expression blank.

“Damn, look at these... quiet the _assets_ you have, eh?” He asks, tipping her chin up with the tip of his finger. “Those hips and thighs too. What’s your name, beautiful?”

Ren says nothing.

He arches an eyebrow at her, the corner of his smile twitching. He’s getting angry that she hasn’t reacted. It sickens her, making her wonder if he’s done this before. If he has... those poor women and girls before her.

“So what’s the plan, Kamoshida-san? What do you want to do with her?”

He looks over his shoulder as he cups his chin in thought. “Oh, that’s pretty easy. You see this face? Do you now how much we’d get in the entertainment district at the capital?”

“Oooh, you’re going to sell her?”

“Hell yeah. Someone at this age, with this face? She’s worth a fortune.” Kamoshida laughs to himself, proud of his find.

Ren feels her stomach flip at this, twisting into knots as the men begin to talk prices. The numbers mean nothing as her blood runs cold with each excited little jeer.

They’re planning to sell her.

Sell her into the sex trade from the sounds of it.

And they had zero qualms about it.

Ren breathes in through her nose and keeps that panic down again. The men that had held her before no longer at her side, having already joined the others in their happy little meeting over where she’ll end up. She grips her hands into fists, before letting them go as her entire body gives a shiver. It’s the only release she’ll allow herself with Kamoshida’s back turned. Anything more and he’ll know he got to her... and she doesn’t want to know what will happen if he’s got that on his side.

Besides, she needs to focus on how she’s going to get out of this situation. Testing the ropes, she finds they’re still as tight as previously. No way she’ll be able to wiggle out of them... add to the fact that she does not know where she’s at. She knows it’s not home, maybe not even Japan at this point despite them speaking Japanese. Or at least a form of it. It’s similar enough she can understand, but it’s different, with an odd accent added to it. She thanks her lucky stars she can at least understand them with that in mind... unable to imagine how much more fucked this situation would be if she did not understand at all.

Still, there has to be a way out of this. There just has to be.

“You don’t think she’s some noble’s daughter?” Asks one, bringing Ren out of her thoughts.

She glances up at them, watching the men all turn to look at her. Their leering stares are intimidating, but she holds herself up, even with her knees aching from the hard floor below them.

“No, I don’t think she is.” Kamoshida smiles a bit, tilting his head. “She’s a bit too grounded for something like that.”

“Then where did she come from?”

“Who cares.” Kamoshida waves them off as he kneels down. “Now, enough of that silent act. What’s your name? Can’t give away such a pretty thing without one.”

Ren stares back, face blank.

Kamoshida’s smile drops at this. “What’s your name.”

She stares.

He sneers as he takes old of her throat and squeezes. “Alright, enough of the friendly act what the hell is your name!?”

When he says nothing, he squeezes her neck tighter. Ren nearly looses it as breathing gets harder with each passing second. Still, she levels a shaky glare at him and says absolutely nothing.

There’s a sharp hiss from Kamoshida as he lets go of her throat and slaps her. The sting rushes through her nerves, as the force causes her to fall to her side. Her cheeks throb as Kamoshida lifts her back up by her hair, causing a little cry of pain to escape her lips.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He demands, holding her face once more in his large hand. “Are you some kind of mute!? Or do you think this is funny?”

Ren glares at him, as an odd satisfaction settles in her as anger flares inside his eyes. He may sell her off to some whorehouse, but she refuses to break. Especially for a man such as him.

“Whoa, whoa, Kamoshida-san! Don’t hit her too much! If we try to sell her all bruised up, we’ll get shit.” One of the men behind Kamoshida puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ve got plenty of potions to take care of something like that.” Kamoshida narrows his eyes at Ren. “You think you have something over me, don’t you? Freaking weird bitch…. do you have any idea who you’re messing with?”

Ren is silent as before, watching his rage grow with a sick amusement. He’s switched to holding her by her blazer, keeping her high enough so she’ll be easier to beat. She readies herself for another hit, preparing it to be a punch as he brings back his fists. The clear, violent anger that burns on his face makes a beating more than worth it.

He stops midway, freezing as his eyes go wide.

This makes Ren’s stomach drop, not liking the way she can see the gears turning inside his head. This cannot be good…

Kamoshida releases his fist and snaps his fingers.

“Hey… you.” He points at one man behind him. “Go to the back groom. In the cabinet there should be a red bottle all the way in the back on the second row. Bring that here.”

The man hesitates, looking between Kamoshida and Ren before he leaves. Ren swallows, her throat feeling dryer than ever as he lets her blazer go. With a bit of a smile, he pulls the tie holding her braid together off, tangling his fingers through her soft locks.

“Y’know, I really despise when people think keeping a brave face will save them.” Kamoshida sniffs at her hair, a revolting gesture that makes her skin crawl. “You really think keeping quiet will save you? All it’s doing is making me want to break you.”

She hates how he tucks her hair behind her ears, his fingers lingering a bit too long on her cheeks before he goes to her blazer. With ease he unbuttons it, pulling it down her shoulders as far as he can. Her heart beats faster in her chest as his eyes land on her chest, grinning to himself.

“Go on, fight for as long as you want... because it’ll only make it more fun when I win.”

There’s a hushed silence that follows, Ren’s insides twisting up into nauseating knots. She wants to vomit as the energy in the room chills despite that roaring, crackling fire. Oh, she knows what Kamoshida has in mind. She figured it out pretty fast with how his entire attitude shifted.

Ren wants to scream, make a big fuss and do something... but she finds she’s frozen. All that bravado from before leaks away as that nagging voice pokes and prods at her.

Keep calm, stay quiet, and observe.

Keep calm, stay quiet, and observe.

Keep calm, stay quiet, and don’t…

Keep calm, stay quiet, and _don’t fight it._

Fighting only gets you labeled as trouble. Fighting and being stubborn is what got you into this mess. Did it feel good to make him mad?Did you prove anything?Don’t challenge him anymore,it’ll only get worse.Why do you always have to fight?Why are you like this?All you do is push people away when you fight.Fighting is worthless.It’s always been worthless.It made you worthless.

_It made you worthless._

That ending thought hangs over Ren, as she _fights_ off letting her shoulders sag even now. Why is she like this? Who knows at this point? She knows fighting does nothing in this world, or her world, whatever. All it ever got her was a bad rap and loneliness. And now it’s gotten her into an even worse situation with a sicker man.

And she knows deep down, even here she’ll keep on fighting... because she’s determined to be alone at this point in time. If it’s going to make things worse, then fuck it…. Ren is more than ready to accept that fate.

That resolution however does not make it any less frightening when the door opens and the man who was sent away returns. He’s out of breath as he approaches Kamoshida a red bottle in hand. Glancing at it, it looks like a small wine bottle. Nothing special to it other than the deep red the glass is made of. Still, it brings a sharp sense of dread as Kamoshida grins down at her as he grips it tight in his hands.

“Whoa, whoa, Kamoshida-san are you...are you sure ya wanna do this?” One man from before steps forward, glancing at Ren, then the bottle. “I mean... If we ya know…. _sample_ things... they’ll ask for a lower price.”

“Yeah, it’ll be lower, but it’ll still be high.” Kamoshida waves him off. He pulls the cork off the top of the bottle. “Besides, don’t you guys want to at least have some fun with her before we ship her off? Only time you’ll have a chance to fuck a girl like this for free.”

That sets a flurry of talking between the men. Looking over his shoulder, Ren counts at least four others, making a chill run down her spine.

“Besides. It’s better for you to get a taste of what’s coming for the rest of your life, anyway.”

His voice is low enough that only she hears. It brings that all too familiar chill back to rush down her spine as he shakes the bottle towards her.

“Now, are you going to drink this willingly or do I have to force it down your throat?”

Ren answers with a stare, unimpressed and blank at this point. Kamoshida sighs as he stares at her, a disappointed frown taking the place of his self-assured grin.

“I figured you’d decide that.” he sighs.

He punches Ren in the gut.

The action is so quick and fast she has no time to react as she doubles over in pain. She coughs and gasps for air as Kamoshida takes hold of her hair and wrenches her head back. The bottle’s top is forced into her mouth as it’s tipped back and he holds her still. She tries to struggle, but his strength wins over and she squeezes her eyes shut when she feels whatever is in the bottle hit her tongue.

It’s thick like honey, pouring out at a slow, agonizing speed as Kamoshida holds her still. It’s sweet, tickling her taste buds as the after tastes linger soon after. Sour now, reminding her of those green apple suckers she’d get as a treat as a child. It coats her mouth, numbing every inch it comes into contact as it slides down her throat. Ren swallows, unable to spit it out and nearly gags as it she feels it slide down. That numbing effect hits there too, and she’s left holding back tears until it’s all gone.

Kamoshida holds her mouth close, pressing his hand against her mouth until he’s sure has faked nothing. Not that she could with the way the strange liquid settled in her mouth. Swallowing was the only way to get rid of such a sour, odd taste.

He lets her go, letting her fall to the floor for the third time since they met and takes a step back.

“Now all we have to do is wait.” He tosses the bottle over to one of his men, who catches it.

From her spot on the floor Ren sees the man sniff it, eyes going wide. “K-Kamoshida-san, are you... are you sure? This is serious shit… Like, near illegal type stuff.”

“I swiped it from one of the noble’s houses we raided last week.” Kamoshida laughs to himself, hand coming to rub his chin. “He must have had some witch make it for him for whatever reason, I don’t give a shit. Besides, I’ve heard the entertainment district uses even stronger than this for the more... let’s say…. _unwilling_ workers?”

His laugh echos in Ren’s head as she tries to wiggle out of the rope once again. It’s no good as panic finally sets in. She does not know what he forced her to drink, and the laughs that ring around her helps with nothing. She feels like she’s going to be sick, but no matter how much she tries, she can’t force herself free.

It starts slow.

At first, Ren doesn’t feel a change at all as her heart beat rings in her ears, and she struggles to free herself. The heat she feels is from her one last sad attempt at a fight, pushing against her bonds to do something.

Then it gets worse.

She stops struggling, panting as she realizes it’s harder to breathe. It has to be the heat from the fireplace; it pushes against her back, making it near impossible to gasp a breath as she lays there. Her cheeks are hot as she breathes in short busts to regain control. Stopping her fight helped a little. But she’s left swallowing, before panting on the ground as an odd ache spreads.

Gritting her teeth, Ren rolls over to her back and stares up at the dark ceiling before her as an all-consuming heat throbs inside her lower stomach. Gripping her hands into fists, Ren knows she can’t blame this on the environment or anything around her. Something is very wrong with her body, and the heat and that ache is only getting stronger.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Ren arcs her back as she presses her thighs together, as every nerve in her body screams for... something. Her clothes are too thick, too over stimulating as they rub against her as she writhes on the floor.

_What the hell did he give her…?_

Ren doesn’t even realize Kamoshida is next to her until he’s taken hold of her face, just as before, and makes her turn to look at him. She nearly screams at his touch, feeling like she’s on fire as he squeezes her face, and instead hisses through her teeth.

“That stuff kicked in a lot quicker than I planned.” His voice sounds far away as he laughs down at her.

He turns her over to her side and cuts the ropes tying her wrists together, freeing at last. Ren’s joints sigh in relief, making her shutter as he pushes her on to her back. Ren tries to push herself up, but is forced back down by Kamoshida, who grins down at her, his eyes taking in everything.

That all consuming heat throbs every time he touches her, leaving her legs weak as she shifts in her spot. She’s so damn hot, feeling like she’s about to burst into flames as she keeps gasping for air.

“Pretty strong stuff, isn’t it sweet heart? We could have avoided this if you just told me your name.” He leers over her, pinching her cheek. “Now look at you, writhing on the floor like a _bitch in heat_.”

Ren spits on his face, feeling that one last jolt of resistance that fades back into the fever. Her vision has gone fuzzy, leaving it hard to focus as she presses the heel of her hand to her forehead. She hears Kamoshida laugh to himself again, as if this is all some big joke.

“Still fighting, eh?” She turns her head away when she feels him straddle her hips, leering over her. “Well, don’t worry, you’ll change your tune soon enough.”

He pushes her old uniform’s turtleneck up past her breast, exposing her skin to the chill of the air. She gasps, back arcing as her nerves sizzle at the sensation, all the while letting Kamoshida drink in what he sees. Ren can feel his attention zero in on her breasts and she prepares herself, hating how she jumps when his hands come to grope her once more. He pushes her bra up, revealing her breasts to his gaze.

Even now her stomach turns as she feels his disgusting attention on her body, wanting to push him away and off. But that voice is soft, tiny compared to the heat that consumes her, leaving her a panting mess on the floor.

She closes her eyes and bites her lip, not wanting to see Kamoshida actually touch her as she feels him shift. This is it... this is what fighting gets you….

“ **What the hell is happening in here!?”**

* * *

Kamoshida’s weight is off of Ren in a blink of an eye. Confused, and still in that awful dizzy, desirable state, she turns her head blinking. There are figures across the room from her, a bright light with an even darker figure standing in front of it. She can hear voices, someone talking, but nothing gets through and she looses focuses when her core throbs.

Ren pants rolling to her side as she whines, wanting a release from this horrible fever that consumes every part of her. Even the part that is desperate to fight is loosing as she tries to focus on what’s happening before her. It screams, it kicks and struggles with each passing moment, and it’s getting fainter. Her instincts have gone to hell, and she’s left on the floor panting.

She’s had sex before, Ren isn’t that naïve as her brain finally puts together what is happening. She remembers the first time she fooled around. The boy had been some random guy from her class who’s name she can’t even remember. It was nothing to write home about. Pretty unforgettable at this point. All the while another stronger memory rushes to her of her ex-girlfriend. Things hadn’t worked out, but she was a sweet girl... and Ren can’t help but wish she was there at that moment.

Anything would be better than this suffocating heat that leaves her body weak. She can’t even roll on to her stomach, let alone touch herself with how heavy her limbs feel. She’ll go mad before these passes... she’s sure of it.

“…. What a mess that idiot has made.”

The soft, but deep voice pulls Ren from her thoughts as she glances up at the unknown figure. She narrows her eyes, panting as she tries to make out the dark shadow that hovers over her before he kneels down. Her body seizes when he touches her shoulder, the pressure sending a wave of mind numbing pleasure through her nerves. It leaves her breathless as he pushes her on to her back, leaving her whimpering, wanting his hand back.

However, this passes as she gets a good look at his face as he leans down, tipping her chin up with his finger. Dark and sharp, there’s something wrong with this man’s face as he peers down at her. His gloved fingers leaving a trail of fire that distracts her from wanting to push him away. It’s like... some twisted bird’s face morphed with a man’s as she blinks.

It’s only as he leans farther in, his thumb under her lip, that she realizes it’s a _mask_. Black and pointed, Ren is left staring as her body screams at his soft touch. It’s made only worse as he trails his fingertips down her neck, and ghosts over the swell of her breasts.

She yelps, her back arcing at the light touch, pushing up to get more of it. He’s far too fast, and he leaves her the same panting mess as before. “Pl-please I-I-”

“Hush.” He tells her, pressing his finger to her lips. Even that sends her nerves shrieking as she squeezes her eyes shut. “I will fix this.”

The stranger is silent for a moment, staring down at her writhing form with a thoughtful look before he grabs Ren’s arm. Before her brain can register anything else, she finds her body slamming against a table. He bends her over a table with a harsh push to her back, knocking over what was ever on top. Ren’s breasts press against the cool wood, the only relief she’s had in what feels like ages as the mysterious stranger drapes himself over her.

His weight presses against her, smothering her in a tight embrace that leaves her aching form wanting more. She whines at his touch, even if it’s rougher than she’s fond of, but Ren can’t deny how her body sings. So happy to have some form of human contact. It’s the only relief she gets from the heat, even if it strokes the fire inside more and more.

Ren can feel his breath against her ear as presses himself further against her, crushing her hips against the table’s edge.

“These clothes…. I’ve never seen anyone wear this before. Curious little skirt you have here...”

Ren’s breath hitches when she feels his hand trail up her thigh, her voice lost to a soft gasping moan. She forces herself to focus, if only for this moment, she tells herself. All she has to do is listen to this stranger, she can do this.

“You’re not from this world, are you?”

His voice is low, barely above a whisper, but it rings in her head, settling past the heat and sticking. Ren closes her eyes, panting, and swallows before she gives him a quick nod. His fingers are moving again, leaving a burning trail against her skin as he toys with the band of her underwear.

“Y-yes.”

It’s all she can get out before her eyes snap wide open as his fingers slide across her drenched panties. Sparks of mind numbing pleasure rush as she lets her head drop, pressing her forehead against the wood. She’s sweating now, her remaining clothing feeling tight and constricted. She hates that he’s touching her through fabric; it burns inside her chest as he presses, playing with her. Ren whimpers, hiding her face against her arms as her body sings at such a light touch while shame eats at her.

“You aren’t lying to me, are you?”

His fingers retreat, leaving Ren shaking her head, gasping.

“N-no please, don’t! Don’t stop…” She gushes out, begging for his touch to return. “I-I’m not lying. Please don’t...I need…”

“Alright... I believe you.”

He tugs at her panties, pulling them down. His fingers return, this time gliding across her wet slit with ease, earning him a sharp cry of pleasure. The touch leaves her legs weaker than ever, and she’s sure she’d be on the floor if this strange man wasn’t holding her still with his weight. She hates how light his caresses are, leaving her shuddering and near begging for more.

“Then listen to me and pay attention.” She nearly barks out a laugh at his words, wondering if he’d be saying the same thing if he were in her position. Must be easy when it doesn’t feel like your entire body isn’t about to explode into fire with each thump of your heart.

“If you want to get out of this situation, you will do as I say.” His voice is stern as a single finger presses up into her, making her suck in a gasp and still. “I will fix this.”

He adds a second finger is, pumping in and out of her at a slow aching pace making her mind go blank. All that exists in this moment is the fire in her veins and his touch that edges her further on. He needs to move faster one part of her brain screams, she’ll never come at this point…

She hears a loud yell from behind, as the sick realization the men haven’t left the room, some cheering, others laughing. As if this is some grand show they’re getting to watch. Disgusting…. is that bastard Kamoshida watching too?

Ren’s mind goes blank as the strange man removes his fingers, leaving her empty. No, no, no, she needs that. He can’t stop now! If he’s going to make her beg, then screw pride she needs—

Her eyes go wide when she feels his cock slide into her, and she’s left speechless.

“W-wait!”

The strange man stills, pressing his hips against her ass. It’s hard to think with his cock stretching her, filling her in the exact way her body craved it. Swallowing and shuddering, Ren grips her hands into fists and looks over her shoulder at the strange man. She can sense an annoyance at being slowed down. The obviousness that he wants to get this done and over with isn’t missed.

“N-name... just... a name p-please.”

She hates how she’s begging, but she ... she just wants a name. If this is going to happen... getting fucked, bent over a table by a complete stranger than he least she can get is a name.

Ren doesn’t fight it when he shoves her back down against the table, feeling him throb inside her and shivers when he leans closer, his lips against her ear.

“Akechi.”

He does not give her time to adjust and moves the moment his name leaves his lips. There’s no tenderness or romance in his fucking. No love, no care in his thrusts as he grips her hips tighter. She hates this, hates how her body is screaming and enjoying how _good_ it feels to be taken like this. All that fight from before is gone as she looses herself in the primal need that swells inside her lower stomach like a hot coal.

Not that it matters: Ren lets herself go in full, no longer holding back anything. She presses her hips back, meeting his thrusts as she moans, nails scratching at the table’s surface.

This is what her body has been craving since that odd liquid kicked in. It feels so damn good to finally let go and let the painful, hungry heat have its way with her. It throbs as it builds inside of her, more intense than ever before at Akechi’s selfish movements. The sound of their flesh hitting rings in her ears, as it mixes with the humiliating cheers of the surrounding men. Soon lost to Ren as her cries are all she hears, mixing with Akechi’s harsh pants.

“Hold s-still.”

There’s a sharp stabbing pain as Akechi runs a hand across her back, making her scream. She whimpers at the touch, the pain mixing with the pleasure as his movements slow while his voice hovers just above her. Unable to make out a single word, she grips her hands into fists, waiting for the pain to end. She doesn’t care what he’s doing, just makes it stop... get back to fucking her harder...

She’s so close when Akechi’s hand slips to her front and finds her clit. The heat explodes in her body with each touch and thrust, leaving her a drooling, moaning mess. His grip on her hips tightens as he does as she wishes, and thrusts harder, faster than before.

So close...it’s so close…

Ren sucks in a gasp as she comes, eyes squeezing shut as the throbbing warmth that has dominated her seizes her. Every nerve in her body is on fire, tensing as it grows more powerful than ever, then snaps in an instant as she squeezes Akechi’s cock. A powerful sweet release washes over her as a garbled groan escapes her throat, as the worst of heat eases but never goes away full. It sits in her core, pulsating deep within at a pleasant rate while Akechi moves a few more times before he stills inside her. She feels him come, a soft moan ghosting her ear as he presses against her as much as he can.

He relaxes against her, pinning her body in place as their pants mix. His weight shifts as moves, pressing a kiss to the back of her head, oddly tender for a stranger. She isn’t sure what it means, but she welcomes it. She needs it more than ever as she regains her senses a bit, hearing the men from before louder than ever.

“I’m sorry.”

Without another word he pulls himself out of Ren rough but swift, moving away from her as he adjusts his pants. She falls to the floor on her knees panting as she closes her eyes, leaning forward as she tries not to fall flat on her face. Her limbs feel like they’re made of jello, weak from her orgasm that still lingers in the useless after glow. That itching feel of humiliation hits her as she hears one of the random men clap and whistle. There’s other noises that mix, but it comes a buzz as Ren lets her whole body sag forward, her hair hiding her face as it burns for a whole other reason. Exhaustion stops her from crying, holding back the tears more than anything as she tries to make herself smaller.

This is does not last long, as Akechi takes hold of her wrist and hauls her up to her feet. Ren scrambles to hold n to something, leaning against the table for support while Akechi’s grip tightens.

“I hope you all enjoyed the show…. and understand that you’re all very lucky. I’m going to let go your little... _mistake_ go.” The men have gone silent, as a thick tension hangs over the entire room.

Akechi forces Ren to stand in front of him, her back facing the others in the room. She hides her face in his shirt, as her hands hold on to keep herself from collapsing. “But only because I’m claiming this woman as _mine._ You all see this mark correct? You know what this means... If I see any of you even remotely look at her, or attempt to touch her... your head is mine.”

Akechi bellows this out as he traces his fingers down Ren’s back, making her shiver. “Do you understand!?”

The resounding yes and agreements cause Ren to jump Akechi lets her go watching her fall to the floor. Her head swirls as the cool air hits her skin and a deep heavy exhaustion weighs on her hold body. She could easily fall asleep here and now, not caring a bit who sees. At this point, them seeing her faint would be the least of her worries.

A heavy coat is placed around her shoulders as she lifts her head to see Akechi staring down at her. She hadn’t even realized he was wearing a long thick coat, but welcomes it, pulling it around her shoulders more. He takes old of her chin, forcing her to look up at him as he peers down at her.

The odd mask is easier to see now, black and pointed... similar to an abstract bird’s mask, like she decided in her earlier haze. It’s hard to get a good grasp on his features thanks to this and gives her a slight chill as he squeezes her face. His eyes are a sharp red that stares out from behind the mask, examining her with a glint that speaks of someone who is to use to scheming.

He’s planning something, she thinks in the back of her mind, blinking at the excitement in his eyes.

Without another word, he scoops her up bridal style and walks away, leaving the room behind. In her haze Ren looks up at Akechi and sees to her surprise there’s a smile on his lips. He glances down at her, as she realizes it is not a smile... but a smirk. Their eyes meet, and a small little chuckle escapes his lips as he picks up the pace, heading towards a place only he knows.

Silently, she hopes it’s somewhere more private.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this entire fic came from but...here. I wrote it up in one go and just kind of left it at that. At the same time I do have some idea where I want to go with it, but just figured I'd post it anyways. Most of this is just free flowing ideas that came to me as I wrote so it's more setting up a ground of sorts than anything else. If you liked it, let me know and I'll look into figuring out a better outline for future sequels to this fic and go from there.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
